Changing Fates: Of Babies & Hunters
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Sam and Dean get a 'gift' from an outsider, it turns their world upside down and the brothers have to change their dynamics a little bit. Leviathans are still threatening the world and the Winchesters are still fighting, but now they have another little thing to worry about, cue chaos and good times. (Rated T because of Dean's mouth)
1. Prologue

_**Hello guys, i know I'm a horrible person, I do, but since I should be working on my Thesis, and I'm not, my brain decided to do the stupid thing again and thus a new story was born, this is something different (more or less) from my other stories and well Its Supernatural, cause ya'll know that the new season premiers in 4 days, I know crazy right? (we've made it to 13 seasons guys!) so anyways, this is the Prologue to my new story**_

 ** _Hope ya'll like it_**

 ** _Alex ;)_**

* * *

A gunshot rang through the silent night.

Policemen arrived ten minutes later, as did the concerned family. The body of the young woman looked to be asleep in the California king bed of the hotel room, if not for the bloody hole in her forehead, where the bullet had made its way in, the paramedics pushed the body out of the room, covered by a white sheet. Her parents watched with tears as they took their girl away.

A week later the investigation team had apprehended the shooter, a man in his late twenties, he had been paid in cash to kill the young woman, another dead end in the investigation. The policemen of the team exchanged worried glances as they told the superior what they had found, the man looked apprehensive as he made the phone call to the woman's parents.

A young woman watched from a distance as the shooter was put behind bars, she sighed and looked at her translucent hands, she watched then as her body was laid to rest in her family's mausoleum. She watched as her best friend cried over the casket at the service, she watched as her parents apologize over and over again for their mistakes, she watched as her cousins placed white roses on her tombstone, she watched as her brother observed everyone with interested eyes from under his umbrella.

She saw her little nephew, who was not really her nephew; place his favorite plush toy, a moose that she had gotten him for his third birthday as a personal joke she shared with his mother, in the casket so she wouldn't be alone or afraid. She ached for her family, her friends and everyone who had attended the funeral.

She had been at the top of her game, a young successful woman, and in one minute she was another corpse, another casualty of a faulty system, a mere memory of what once had been a glimmer of hope. She sat on the floor of the mausoleum reading the stone over and over.

 ** _Alexandra Jane Noir – Loving Daughter & Friend._**

 ** _1993 – 2025_**

Alexandra felt empty inside as she watched the rain wash away the remnants of the funeral. She stayed in the mausoleum for what seemed years, she was a spirit, she didn't knew if this was the afterlife for everyone, but she felt scared and lonely, she wanted answers, she wanted to know what was going on, but most importantly she wanted to rest.

A Being observed the lonely spirit, it had almost ignored it if it hadn't been for the bright glow that the spirit had, it was a beautiful thing, a pure soul, lost. The Being stretched itself so it could appreciate the little soul better, it was a young thing, he noticed right away, it had been its first life cycle, the little soul hadn't been reincarnated before, it was new and shiny almost celestial, uncorrupted by not having lived lives before.

Had the Being had a mouth it would have smiled like certain Cheshire cat from a certain known story, but the Being didn't have any purpose for having a mouth or smiling. The being took the small soul, calming its little heart and wondered if it could absorb the soul, souls tended to give the Being something akin to indigestion, maybe a shiny new soul wouldn't do so. In a split second decision the Being decided against eating the soul, it would be much more interesting to see what the little soul could do on its own, but where to place the soul, he needed somewhere.

The Galaxy was vast, many universes aligned, some overlapped, some diverged from each other and some simply didn't touch, black holes were the tears in the universes, a way to travel, the doors that humans hadn't discovered because they were scared of the unknown. The Being observed the universes that had been born solely because of human creation and had taken their own shape in the cosmos, the Being adored those, full of wonders and new species that It hadn't created.

A particular universe caught its eye; it had monsters and celestials beings that matched the glow of the little soul that the Being was currently holding. The Being watched the universe play out like an old movie, he saw Death, Darkness and Lightness (who preferred to be called Father, then God and the Chuck) the Being watched as Lightness trapped the Darkness in a prison, never to be seen again and how Lightness gave a mark to his brightest son. It watched how that beloved son fell, how it all went to war and how Humans persevered.

The Being watched as Heaven plotted and created a match, a young blonde woman with a young dark haired man. The woman burned and the man took his two sons to be raised in a very peculiar way. It watched as the brothers defied both Heaven and Hell, and It watched as a wayward Angel fell for its humans. It saw and planned, and looked at its little soul, a soul that heaven hadn't claimed, nor hell, a soul that had defied its cycle, the Being looked at the little scared soul and took a decision.

Molding a body for the little soul was interesting, the Being had seen several humans' infants and decided that the little soul fitted what was known as an eighteen month old human infant. The Being was then mesmerized when it explored the wonders of DNA and the genetic aspects of the humans' life. It decided that the little soul would belong to the brothers then, the fiercest warriors of that universe to protect that little soul and so it took from the unsuspecting brothers and the body for its little soul took shape.

Freckles, green eyes and dark hair, the body for the Being's little soul looked adorable by human standards, not that the Being knew or cared about them, the Being took the little soul and looked at it again, it was still bright and it had a warmness to it, it reminded the Being of the substance of the Brightest Angel that belonged to Lightness. The soul had no gender, but the Being knew that the soul had liked being female, so the body instead of the androgynous form that it had, softened and became the body of a female human infant. The Being felt proudness of its work and decided to finally place the soul inside of the small body, a small body for Its small soul.

The Being observed as the brothers and another man made camp in a cottage in the woods, it seemed that the brothers were hiding from something, but the Being knew that they were more than capable to take care of the little soul, who was now a little girl and was sleeping peacefully in the Being's warmth. The Being materialized several bags filled with things that Its little soul would need, such as clothing and age appropriate food that would last for a while until the brothers got used to the little soul's presence in their lives, the Being also observed that Humans used green paper with numbers to acquire goods, so another bag filled with those appeared, the Being hoped that it would be enough.

The Being took one last look at the sleeping child and placed her and the bags on the porch of the cottage, the Being took a look into the soul's mind and locked away the painful memories, its little soul deserved better than that, it also, before parting ways with the little soul, gave her a gift, a gift that would become useful in the long way. The Being warmed up happily and left, knowing that it had done something good for a little soul, not knowing or caring what the brothers would think of their new addition. Honestly Beings of the high order didn't have the time for mortal complaints.


	2. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Hello again! So this happened, Chapter one.

Author does appreciates feedback

\- Alex

ps. This story is not Wincest, at all, actually it won't have a pairing, just saying ;) (Just brotherly love)

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were not having a good week. They were currently hiding in Rufu's Cabin after the Leviathan's had burned down Bobby's place, Castiel was most likely dead, Dean had a broken leg and since Castiel had broken Sam's wall, Sam was often 'out of it' as memories of his time inside Lucifer's cage were threatening his mental sanity.

Dean was on the couch watching Spanish soap operas while Sam was sitting on the table, Bobby pulled in the Impala next to the cottage, and nothing seemed out of place until he walked up to the porch and almost had the fright of his life. A girl no older than two was sleeping nestled between several bags, Bobby looked around before approaching the girl, but there was no sign of anyone near the cabin. Bobby sighed before picking the small girl in his hands and walked in.

Dean was immersed in the TV show he was watching, and looked up at Bobby ignoring the sleeping girl in Bobby's arms.

"Dude, Ricardo" Dean said, his eyes traveling back to the TV, Bobby went to stand next to him.

"What happened?" Bobby asked concerned.

"Suicidio" Dean said gravely, Bobby adjusted his grip on the girl.

"Adios ese" he said, and Dean looked up at him again.

"Uh, Bobby why do you have a baby?" Dean asked and Bobby suddenly remembered that he was holding a child.

"I found her outside, with several bags, you haven't heard anything?" Bobby asked, Dean shook his head, they looked at Sam and he did the same.

"No, nothing" said Sam, Bobby sighed but dropped the keys of the Impala on Dean's lap and adjusted the baby again.

"Is she even alive?" asked Dean, Bobby gave him a look but looked down at the child, she was breathing lightly.

"She is, hold her" Bobby said placing the girl on Dean's lap, while he went outside to gather the bags. There had to be at least five bags that supposedly belonged to the sleeping toddler.

Dean watched the toddler in his lap and brushed a strand of dark brown hair away from her face, her face was covered by freckles and somehow the little girl's hair reminded him of Sam, Dean turned to look at his brother who had a concerned look on his face.

"Okay, this is all," Bobby, said placing the bags in a corner of the Cabin.

"What's the situation outside?" asked Dean; Bobby gave him a look.

"Weird with a side order of bloody" said Bobby while he cleaned a mug and served himself some water.

They continued talking ignoring the sleeping girl on Dean's lap, Bobby explained the Leviathans to them and Sam mentioned Castiel's black gooey demise and spaced out for a moment. While they talked the girl started fidgeting and Dean looked down as if to calm her. Green eyes fluttered open and stared at him. Dean stared back.

"Dada" the girl said softly reaching to touch his face with one little hand, Dean panicked for a moment and held her at quickly at arms length from him, the girl giggled and tried to reach him again.

From the table Sam and Bobby watched with amused looks on their faces.

"No, I'm not your Dada or whatever" Dean said placing the girl on the floor, he adjusted himself on the couch, minding his broken leg; the girl was staring at him again.

"Dada, up?" she asked, her little hands on his good leg, he threw a panicked look at Bobby, who stood from his chair and walked to the girl.

"Hello" he said crouching next to the couch, the girl looked at him, expectant green eyes, then at Dean, who was looking anywhere but at her, the girl bit her bottom lip, eyes filling with tears "Dean" said Bobby warningly, Dean sighed and looked at the toddler who was still looking at him, lips quivering and eyes teary.

"Go with Bobby" he said, and the toddler looked at the older hunter and took several tentative steps towards him, Bobby lifted her up so she could look around but the girl's gaze concentrated on Sam who was at the table.

"MAMA!" she squealed, fidgeting until Bobby placed her on the floor, she ran on wobbly legs and latched to Sam's jeans "mama up! Up!" the girl said looking at Sam with big green eyes, Sam was surprised, while Dean and Bobby were doing their best not to laugh "Up mama!" the girl said again, and Sam obliged.

"Well that was weird" said Dean as he turned off the television and looked at Sam, who was now holding the girl while she babbled contently to him. Bobby snapped a picture with his phone and Sam gave him a face.

"So a girl appears on our doorstep sleeping and she wakes up and suddenly Dean's a daddy and Sam's a mommy" said Bobby looking at Dean, Dean looked at Sam and shrugged.

"Did you check her?" Dean asked; Bobby shook his head.

A few moments later they had checked the girl as carefully as they could, she was not a shifter nor a werewolf, nor a monster, just a little girl that had appeared from nowhere that was firmly convinced that Sam and Dean were Mama and Dada respectively. Bobby started checking the bags and found clothes, diapers, bottles, food and a bag full of cash.

"Cash?" asked Dean surprised; Bobby nodded.

"Seems whoever dropped her wanted to assure that you'd have all you need to take care of her" Bobby said, Dean ran a hand through his face.

"We can't keep a kid Bobby, we need to find that girl's parents and return her to them" said Dean looking at Sam, who was trying to pay attention to the girl's blabbers.

"I somehow don't think that she as any family apart from you two" Bobby said, his eyes on the girl.

"You think she's mine?" asked Dean gravely, Bobby looked at Dean then at the girl.

"Well she surely looks like you," said Bobby and Dean groaned.

"Does that makes me Uncle Sam?" asked Sam from the table, the girl grabbed his face with her little hands.

"Mama" she said softly, as if she knew what they were discussing.

"You heard her boy, you're Mama" said Bobby, Sam looked at the girl and nodded. "Now I have to go and round up my old library, there must be something about killing those things in there, you two try not to kill the girl"

"Bobby we can't keep her" repeated Dean, Bobby gave him a look.

"You can and you will, that girl looks like a Winchester and if you let her out in the open what do you think that it will happen to her? Those things will use her to get to you" Bobby reasoned and Dean groaned again.

"Fine" Dean said, and looked at Sam who was still paying attention to whatever the toddler was babbling "Hey two legs" Sam looked up at him.

"We're out of grub, mind doing a run?" he asked, Sam looked at the girl in his arms then at Dean.

"Sure, no problem" he stood carrying the girl and placed her on Dean's lap as he got the keys to the Impala, "Should I get a car seat too?" Sam asked, Dean rolled his eyes and grunted, Sam went to the door.

"Sam" said Dean, Sam turned "Don't forget the pie"

Sam rolled his eyes and left, Bobby looked at Dean with the child "I trust you'll take care of her, also I think you and Sam should count what's in that bag, taking care of a child's pricey" Bobby said before leaving, Dean sighed and looked at the girl.

"I guess its you and I sweetheart, huh?" he asked, not waiting for a reply, the toddler smiled at him and snuggled into his chest.

"Dada" she said softly, Dean sighed and placed his hand on her back.

"Fine," he said and turned the TV on again.

When Sam returned, the girl was sleeping and Dean was still watching TV. Dean turned off the TV and grabbed the back Sam had brought for him, the brothers discussed Sam's mental stability and Dean realized that Sam had brought cake not pie. Several minutes later the toddler woke up crying and Dean discovered that she needed a diaper change, Sam gave him a panicked look.

"Dude, you can stand, I can't" Dean reasoned while holding the crying toddler.

Sam went to the bags and fished the diapers, wipes and baby powder, Dean directed him as Sam changed his first ever diaper. Once clean and in pajamas that Sam had found the toddler walked up to Dean who was reluctantly eating cake. Dean once again directed Sam in baby caring and Sam prepared his first ever baby formula. Dean decided to feed the kid himself, and managed to keep the kid clean during the feeding.

"You're so good with her" said Sam as Dean fed the girl, Dean looked up at Sam.

"Raised you didn't I? This ain't my first rodeo Sammy" he said, and then looked at the bags. "I don't suppose there's a crib hiding in there" he said, Sam shook his head.

"Just a little too much clothes for a toddler, hair bows and diapers, at what age do you potty train a kid?" asked Sam, Dean gave him a look.

"At two? I don't know man, how old is she anyways? Is there a note in the bags or anything?" Dean asked, Sam shrugged but started looking until he found what seemed to be a birth certificate.

"Okay so get this, here says Alexandra Winchester, date of birth August twentieth 2010, which means she turned one almost two months ago, so she's like fourteen months old, so get this, it says that she was born in Lawrence, Kansas and lists, Dean Winchester and… this must be wrong" said Sam suddenly squinting at the certificate in his hands.

"What is wrong?" Dean asked, Sam looked at his brother.

"It lists Sam and Dean Winchester as her parents" Sam said tightly, Dean frowned and looked at the girl, she looked like them, sure, but there was no way in the world that she was his and Sam's at the same time.

"Let me see that" he said, Sam stood over to him and handed Dean the certificate "Son of a bitch" Dean muttered as he read, the toddler tried to grab the certificate and babbled as she did so, Dean looked at her "So kid… anything you'd like to tell us?" the toddler looked at Dean and babbled happily, Sam smiled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"But how, Dean, this isn't normal, and she just appeared with things and cash" said Sam, Dean sighed.

"Miracle baby?" Dean asked; Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Like Jesus? Dean, God still needed Mary to have Jesus, this girl just appeared" Sam reasoned, Dean sighed again.

"Well, I think that its best if we don't poke around much, she's ours and end of the story, its not like we can ask Cass of her parentage, so lets not think about it much" Dean decided, Sam nodded.

"Where will she sleep tonight, we obviously need a crib for her and its too late to go back to town now" Sam said, Dean shrugged and looked at the bed in the corner.

"Put her between you and the wall, try not to roll over her" Dean said, Sam nodded and grabbed the now sleepy toddler from Dean, she made herself comfortable, placing her head on Sam's shoulder and sucking on her thumb.

Once she was sleeping Sam placed her on the bed and covered her with an old blanket, he sighed as the girl squirmed in bed, Dean looked at them from the couch.

"Take off your flannel and put it next to her, it should calm her" Dean said, Sam gave him a weird look but did as he was told, as soon as he placed the flannel next to her she stopped fidgeting, Sam looked at Dean amazed and Dean smirked at him.

"How did you know that was going to work?" asked Sam, Dean looked smug.

"Like I said, this ain't my first rodeo Sammy" he said and returned his attention to the TV, Sam sighed and decided to take a quick shower.


	3. Little Darling, It Seems Like Years

_**Hey ya'll, a little treat here, hope you enjoy, hopefully soon I'll get my shit together 3**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

Next morning after carefully giving the girl a bath using the sink under Dean's watchful eye, Sam left to buy the crib/playpen that they obviously needed for the toddler, he left once he was sure that Dean had everything necessary to feed the girl. The green-eyed toddler loved her Mama and her Dada; they made her feel safe and protected although she somehow felt that her Mama was not completely healthy, she had tried to tell her Dada about it, but he didn't seem to understand her, only nodding and smiling at her attempts, the toddler also knew that there was something missing from the whole picture, but that thought went away when her Dada said her name and started speaking, he had a nice voice.

"So, Alexandra, sweetheart" Dean said as he ran his hand through the girl's hair, Sam had brushed it after the girl's improvised bath, she looked up at Dean, identical green eyes staring at him in wonder, Dean smiled at her "Where did you come from?" he asked and she babbled "Oh really? You know, you really freaked us out, me and Sammy, and its weird that you're our daughter, cause we're brothers and both males and can't have children" he said and Alexandra grinned at him and babbled some more "You need to understand, it scares us, we thought you were a monster, now I think you're Winchester Jesus" Dean smiled at his own joke and the girl giggled and clapped, Dean poked her nose and she squealed happily.

Soon enough she was napping on his lap and he returned his attention to the Spanish soap opera that he was watching. Bobby called him and asked about the girl, Dean told him of the certificate and Bobby promised to investigate some more. Sam returned near lunchtime with the crib/playpen and a happy meal, Sam explained that a lady at the store had told him that he could try feeding the toddler small pieces of chicken and other stuff.

Dean again got tasked with feeding the girl while Sam assembled the crib, Sam also bought several blankets and bed sheets for the crib, and Dean promptly called him a girl. After a successful lunch, Alexandra having eaten even the piece of apple that the happy meal had, Dean cleaned her face and hand with one of the wipes and told Sam to hold her while he cleaned himself. Sam obliged carrying the girl around the cabin as she was still a bit shaky on her feet and the cabin was not baby-proofed.

A diaper change and a little bit of crying later Sam dropped the girl on Dean's lap again and started researching about baby care in his computer. To say that during that week both brothers were so enraptured in caring for their kid, none of them noticed the strange disappearances around, nor the missing brain parts and so, certain Kitsune was never discovered by Sam, nor Dean went and killed her for trying to save her son.

A week after Dean got his cast off, Sam knew that they needed to go out or else they would go crazy, he had found a possible case for them in Dearborn, Detroit and as they were preparing to leave they remembered that they were parents. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before calling Bobby and asking for help in babysitting.

After securing the Cabin, hiding the bag full of cash that neither brother had touched and preparing a bag for Alexandra the brothers met Sheriff Jody Mills halfway to Detroit, they apologize for ruining her short leave but she waved them off as soon as she saw the little girl. Dean told Jody the truth about the girl, and Jody waved the brothers off, stranger things had happened to them.

"Be good for Jody, sweetheart" said Dean pressing a kiss to Alexandra's forehead, the little girl looked at him wide-eyed and a little bit upset.

"Dada?" she asked softly.

"Sammy and I will be back, I promise, we just have to check a case, kay?" Dean said looking at her, the girl nodded but cuddled up to him "Sweetheart, you have to let me go" he said and handed her to Sam so he could say his goodbyes.

"Mama" the girl said, and Sam rolled his eyes, Jody smiled.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, you have fun with Jody, you'll have to tell us all you did" Sam said and kissed her forehead before handing her to Jody.

The toddler watched silently as her parents drove away, Jody walked to her car and secured the toddler in the car seat that Sam had installed, Dean had given her a list of things Alexandra liked to eat and there were two old flannels in a bag separately so Jody could wrap around the girl if she had any trouble sleeping at night. Jody shook her head and smiled before she drove home.

The toddler warmed up to Jody quickly and took to follow the woman around on shaky legs. Jody baked cookies for the two of them and by the end of the week when the brothers returned to pick up the girl, Alexandra was calling her Ody as she still couldn't really pronounce Jody. Jody had also taken Alexandra to Toy's R Us and gotten her a stuffed moose that the girl had fallen in love with at first sight, and so Bunny the Moose became Alexandra's companion.

The doorbell of Jody's house rang once. Jody stood from the couch where Alexandra had fallen asleep clutching Bunny to her side. Jody grabbed stood after making sure that Alexandra wouldn't fall and went to open the door. Sam and Dean stood looking tired but unscathed; she let them in.

"How's she?" asked Dean, Jody smiled.

"Fell asleep watching tv, she's been a total angel" Jody said and Sam and Dean exchanged glances as she led them to the living room, apparently the girl was no as asleep as Jody thought.

"DADA!" said the girl as she ran to her father, clutching Bunny in one hand, Dean smiled and picked her up.

"Hello sweetheart" Dean said hugging her close "Who's your friend?" he asked; she smiled at him.

"Unny" she said proudly, Dean looked at her confused.

"Sweetheart that is a moose" he said; Jody stifled a laugh.

"No oose, unny!" the girl said again, Dean looked at Jody who was having way too much fun.

"She named her Moose, Bunny, no matter how much I told her that those were different animals" Jody explained, Dean nodded.

"Right, so Bunny" Dean looked at the stuffed moose and then at Sam "I don't like the way its looking at me" Sam gave Dean bitchface number two.

"Mama!" Alexandra said from Dean's arms motioning to Sam, Sam took her from Dean and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Hello sunshine, I missed you" he said, she grinned at him and shoved Bunny in his face.

"unny! Mama" she said, Sam laughed.

Jody made them stay for lunch and when they left Alexandra went and hugged Jody's leg and looked up at her.

"Bye-bye Ody" she said; Jody smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair.

"You be good for your daddies" Jody said, the girl nodded and Dean picked her up.

They returned to the Cabin, where Dean and Sam watched as she started walking around more and generally running so they kept a watchful eye on the toddler. A week later they dropped her off at Bobby's as they went to solve a witches case. For the first twenty minutes of her stay at Bobby's they just stared at each other until apparently Alexandra decided that he was good and she took a place on Bobby's lap as he read the lore, Bunny firmly by her side.

The boys spent three days with the witches, and when they returned they did so with a Leviathan in tow. They returned to the Cabin briefly only to return to Bobby's to drop Alexandra off to start hunting for the Leviathans that were posing as them. During her second stay at Bobby's Jody visited and Alexandra was overjoyed to see 'Ody'. While cleaning Jody and Bobby discovered that Leviathan's were somewhat allergic to cleaning products, and when the Winchesters returned they had to lay low.

They returned to the cabin way past midnight, Dean was carrying a sleeping Alexandra while Sam had the bags, Dean placed Alexandra in her crib and placed Bunny next to her, he smiled and took a picture with his phone and sent it to Sam and Bobby and after a second thought sent it to Jody.

"She's adorable isn't she?" asked Sam as he saw the picture, Dean smiled.

"Way more than you, and you were a cute kid" Dean said with a smirk, Sam rolled his eyes.

"So we're really doing this? We're raising her?" asked Sam after a while, Dean looked at his brother and shrugged.

"If that thing is true then we're the only ones she's got, and I've thought about it Sammy, I'd rather raise her myself than send her off to the system and have something happen to her, you know that there are more to monsters that the things that go bump in the night" Dean reasoned, and Sam saw that his brother was serious about it, Sam nodded too.

"Then lets hope that she turns out okay" Sam said, Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"You turned out fine, didn't you?" he asked, Sam shrugged, Dean ran a hand through his hair "Man, I never thought that I would have a kid someday" he said, Sam laughed.

"You telling me? The kid calls me Mama, and no matter how much I tell her otherwise, she insists" Sam complained; Dean smirked.

"Must be the hair dude, I told you to cut it" Dean said, Sam gave him bitchface number four and Dean kept on smirking "Go to sleep Sammy" he said before standing and going to the room, he checked on Alexandra before crashing on his bed.

Next morning Sam woke up to Dean sitting cross-legged on his bed playing with Alexandra with some blocks that were in one of the bags, she was already dressed and a pink bow decorated her hair. Sam pushed himself to a sitting position and Alexandra looked at him and smiled.

"Mama!" she said excitedly, Sam smiled back at her.

"Hello sunshine" Sam said, she grinned at him but soon returned her attention to Dean and the blocks.

Sam took a quick shower and got into fresh clothes, by the time he was over Dean had moved to the living room and there was a plate of eggs waiting for him at the table. Dean seemed to be reading a book to Alexandra, as Sam could see the childish blabber overlapping Dean's voice, Sam shook his head smiling and continued his breakfast.

"Okay, now can you say Zeppelin Rocks? Its not hard" Dean said, the little girl looking at him with wide green eyes.

"Zppli ocks!" Alexandra said and clapped happily, Dean grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl" he said, she laughed and clapped again.

"Dean you will corrupt her" Sam said from the table, Dean scoffed.

"Course I wont Sammy, I'm teaching her about good music, not whatever crap is on the radio today" Dean said matter of factly.

"Crap!"

"Dean" said Sam warningly from his spot at the table, Dean looked at the girl on his lap and sighed.

"Of course that's the word you pick up from that whole sentence" he said tickling Alexandra, she started laughing and squirming "You know what happen to little girls who pick up on Daddy's bad words? They get eaten by the tickle monster" Dean announced as he continued his tickle attack.

"Dean she's going to piss herself" said Sam, but Dean ignored him in favor of hearing Alexandra's laughter.

The brothers spent a quiet week laying low with their kid. Dean started minding his vocabulary around her after the 'Crap fiasco' and Sam tried to propose a swear jar, Dean turned him down quickly, during that week the brothers supervised Alexandra's foray in running around the cabin as Sam had read online that kids needed sun, Dean had, of course, made a photosynthesis joke that Sam didn't find funny and so, dressed in tights, boots and a sweater that was more dress than sweater, Alexandra ran around in the sun while Sam and Dean enjoyed some beers.

During that week Alexandra gleefully learned the purpose of the word 'No' and such it became her favorite word to throw around. Sam had researched that all toddlers went through a 'no-no' phase. The Winchesters also discovered that her molars were coming out and so during the last days of the week resolved to feed her cold foods, as Sam had been researching.

While Sam sometimes had trouble caring for the little girl, Dean was a total natural at parenting, Sam often wondered if it had to do with Dean having to partially raise Sam, but Dean always seemed to know what was wrong with their girl. Since her hair now reached her shoulders Sam and Dean had taken to watch tutorials so they could learn how to style it in different ways. Dean had tried to suggest cutting the girl's hair but she had started crying and Sam put his foot down, in the end, Dean had trimmed the ends and gave their girl a lollipop, it had worked like a charm.

During that week the brothers finally decided to go through all of the bags that had appeared with her. They had found several dresses in several sizes and tights and small boots and many hair bows, they had also found more diapers and toiletries for her use, such as a baby hairbrush and baby toothbrushes and toothpaste. In another bag there were several children books and toys for Alexandra to play with.

Sam almost had a heart attack when he started pulling money out of the mysterious cash bag, as there were only one hundred dollar bills neatly rolled. Dean whistled when he saw as Sam pulled out the fiftieth roll of bills.

"Dean, who does this?" he asked surprised, Dean shrugged.

"Someone who clearly doesn't know or care how money works, also someone capable of creating a girl out of two brothers, don't dwell on it" Dean advised, Sam shook his head.

"Dude there has to be over a million dollars here, maybe even more" Sam said, Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Sammy, it cant be that much" he said, and checked over where Alexandra was playing with her blocks and Bunny before he sat next to Sam.

"It can and it is, the bag is not even half empty, Dean, whoever did this, is big" Sam whispered, Dean gave him an incredulous look.

"You're not thinking that God somehow gave us a baby and several million dollars are you?" Dean asked; Sam shrugged.

"Who else Dean, who else has this kind of power?" asked Sam, Dean sighed and ran his hand across his face.

"I don't know Sammy, I don't, but why give us a girl, why not stop the leviathans? The world is in danger and he gives us a little girl? If I have anything to say about it she wont be coming near the leviathans Sam, and trust me I have a lot to say" Dean said crossing his arms, Sam sighed.

"This is so strange" Sam muttered.

"Amen brother, but we've dealt with worse, our daughter, however creepy and disturbing that sounds, is here and she's staying so, whatever comes we deal with it when it does" Dean said, Sam nodded at his brother, Dean gave Sam a look before returning to his place next to Alexandra on the floor.

Sam kept on counting, spacing out momentarily. By the end of his count he announced Dean that they had close to three million dollars in cash, Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Alexandra who was staring at one of the books. He told Sam to put it all into the bag and hide the bag somewhere, they would do something about that money later, Sam did as he was told but threw Dean one of the rolls and kept another, if they could keep the credit cards scams to a minimum it was always a plus.

Eventually they found a case in New York, they left Alexandra with Bobby again for a week while they went to check what was happening to the physics and mediums of the area. They got caught up in another hunt when Sam decided to go to the desert near Vegas, Dean walked into a bar after Bobby reassured him that he could take care of Alexandra for another night. That night Sam called him from a chapel, that night Sam got married to Becky Rosen, of all people. Dean decided to drive to Delaware, stopping to pick up Alexandra on his way there, maybe seeing the kid would break Sam out of whatever had happened to him.

Once in Delaware, Alexandra firmly on his hip Dean went and visited Becky and Sam, Dean noticed that Alexandra was strangely silent as Becky and Sam explained a possible case in the area. Dean handed Alexandra to Sam and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"I didn't knew Dean had a child" said Becky after a while, Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah, she's my child too" said Sam suddenly frowning, Alexandra looked up at him.

"Mama?" she asked softly, Sam blinked several times and then looked at Becky and then back to Alexandra.

"Sunshine?" he asked, then looked at Becky again "Becky? What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" he asked, Dean who had been standing in the doorway smirked.

"I wondered the same thing Sammy" he said, Becky looked at the brothers nervously.

"I can explain," she offered weakly.

After she told of Guy, the witch, since they didn't know what they were dealing with they called Bobby for backup as they had Alexandra to consider. Sam got stuck in babysitting duty while Dean and the hunter Garth dealt with the thing. Becky looked apologetic the whole time and Sam took that time to give her advise about life and dating. Dean called several hours later and informed Sam that it had been a demon and that he and Garth had taken care of it, also that Crowley had showed.

Sam placed Alexandra on his hip and said his goodbyes to Becky, after signing the divorce papers.

"One question" she said before he left, she looked at her "Are you and Dean?" she asked, Sam made a face.

"Ew, no" he said, Becky looked at Alexandra and Sam sighed "We don't know how or where she came from, but she is ours, end of the story" Sam said, Becky nodded and smiled as soon as Sam left, she had fanfiction to write and she had always been a Slash fan.


	4. Baby Blues

_**Happy New Year you crazy kids!**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **:)**_

* * *

After leaving Becky and Delaware behind the boys got a call from Bobby who needed them in New Jersey. They called Jody for help in babysitting and she was glad to help, so they dropped Alexandra at Jody's before heading to New Jersey. They were both thankful that they did as they had to squat in an abandoned house in some woods that would have been a bad idea to do so with a kid. Jody had to take Alexandra to the station with her but she didn't mind, as the toddler was well behaved and quiet when needed be. Everyone at the station loved the toddler and Jody thought of it as an accomplishment.

Back at the house Jody made sure that Alexandra watched age appropriate TV and she read her some books she had saved from Owen's childhood. The girl was still in her 'no-no' phase, and every time Jody asked something Alexandra answered with an energetic No, followed by laughter.

"Okay princess, you need to take a bath now" said Jody looking at the mess that the girl had done with her dinner, the toddler laughed.

"Noo!" she said excitedly, Jody shook her head smiling but picked her up and headed to the bathroom where warm bubbles and water were already in the tub, and so were a few toys.

Once placed in the tub, Alexandra started splashing around and laughing with her toys, Jody couldn't help herself and laughed taking a few pictures and sending them to the boys. After the bath, Jody took Alexandra dressing her in comfortable pajamas and read her a Dr. Seuss book, which she had found in her house.

Jody watched as the toddler slept peacefully and smiled, she never thought that she would have the chance to have a child in her home again, and having the Winchesters trust her with theirs made her even happier. Not that she understood everything about Alexandra, but then again neither did Sam and Dean, as far as they knew she had appeared from thin air and was daughter of both brothers, a thing that was physically impossible, and yet, she had the little girl sleeping in a crib upstairs.

Somehow the idea that Alexandra was both Sam and Dean's didn't bother Jody as much; actually it didn't bother her at all. She knew that Sam and Dean were brothers, but she also knew that whatever kind of relationship they had ran deeper than everything she had ever seen, so whereas they were just really close brothers or a little more than that she didn't care, and she would support them.

Dean called Jody nearing midnight four days later, Bobby was dead, he had been killed by Dick Roman, thankfully the man knew nothing of little Alexandra Winchester, but still, Bobby was dead. Dean had sounded troubled over the phone and had told Jody that they were on their way to pick up Alexandra, as he and Sam needed comfort at the moment.

Once they arrived Jody offered the guest room to the brothers, they both declined gently and just grabbed the sleeping girl and left, vanishing into the night. Jody figured that they needed time, and sincerely, she did too.

They reached the Cabin as the sun was going up, Sam and Dean were tired and still baffled with everything that had happened, they had burnt and buried Bobby's ashes before picking Alexandra from Jody's so at least they didn't have a funeral to worry about. Alexandra woke up as soon as they made it through the door, she was being fuzzy and Dean sighed before starting to make breakfast for her.

"You should go take a nap" he told Sam, who was currently holding the fuzzy child, Sam gave Dean a tired look.

"What about Alex?" he asked; Dean shrugged.

"I'll watch her, then I'll wake you up," he said, Sam nodded and waited until Dean finished making the food.

Once Dean was on the couch with Alexandra, Sam retired to the room. Dean fed Alexandra and cleaned her up before setting her on her playpen with a few toys. He turned in the TV and tried to get his mind off everything for a while. They had lost Bobby, but they had Alexandra to worry about, the leviathans didn't know about her and Dean was suddenly glad for small mercies, but still, he and Sam had a child to worry about, they had leviathans to stop, a world to save.

Dean sighed and ran his hands through his face, if he made it alive out of this one he would be retiring, an apocalypse and leviathans were enough for him, hell, even hell was enough for him. He watched as Alexandra played, innocent of what was going around her and a smile crept up to his face, he would do it for her, so she could grow up in a world free of leviathans, free of whatever that could harm his little girl.

"Dada!" she called, getting his attention, he stood from the couch and picked her up from the playpen, setting her on his hip, she placed her little hands on his face and grinned "Dada 'ere" she cooed, Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah princess, I'm here" he said softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she in return pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek "Wanna watch TV with me?" he asked, the small toddler smiled at him and he took it as a yes.

He returned to the couch, carefully placing her on his lap as he looked for something kid friendly to watch with her, eventually he settled on the Harry Potter marathon that was going on ABC. He and Alexandra watched with rapt attention as Harry and Hermione travelled back in time to save Sirius Black from being left soulless.

"That is not how being soulless works" he muttered, Alexandra looked at him and he smiled "Ask Sam about it when you're older" he said ruffling her hair.

When Sam woke up and walked into the small living room, it was halfway the Order of the Phoenix, and Dean and Alexandra had fallen asleep. Sam smiled and decided to get something for lunch. He bought some fruits and other healthy foods for him, as he supposed that they should be stocked for a couple of weeks at the most. He also found apple pie for Dean and a few containers of pre-made baby food, as he didn't really have the space to make something healthier for Alexandra, he also bough a baby carrier that he supposed would make things for him and Dean if they ever needed to walk long distances with Alexandra, he snorted when the image of Dean decapitating a vampire with Alexandra strapped to his back came to mind.

When he returned Dean and Alexandra were still napping, so he started putting out the things he bought, the Order of the Phoenix was still on so he figured that he hadn't been out for long. Soon enough he found himself picking up clothes and toys that had been thrown around since the last time they had been in the cabin, he washed the toys before placing them on the playpen and stuffed the clothes in the bag that he needed to take to the Laundromat. After he finished he saw that Alexandra was about to wake up, so he carefully took her from Dean and decided to feed her before she started crying, as Dean needed all the sleep that he could get.

"S'mmy?" asked Dean sleepily from the couch several minutes later.

"I'm here Dean" Sam answered as he fed Alexandra; Dean pushed himself to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"Couple of hours ago, went into town to buy food for a couple days, and this little lady needed to eat so… there's also pie" Sam offered, Dean seemed even more awake at the mention of pie.

"You brought pie?"

"Yeah"

Sam continued feeding Alexandra as Dean walked around and served himself a slice of pie, after going up for his third slice Dean decided that his girl needed to try it and started feeding her pie from his plate while Sam watched with a smile on his face.

A bath and a diaper change later both brothers settled in the couch with Alexandra holding Bunny between them. Maybe the world was truly gone to shit, Bobby was dead and they didn't have a plan, but in that moment Sam and Dean had Alexandra and that was the only thing that mattered.


	5. All Time Low

_**A little chapter of this slightly lighthearted story about family for ya'll ;)**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Three weeks later and sacred good moments, the Winchesters were not close to figuring what Bobby's numbers meant, not even Frank. Dean was growing antsy as Bobby's death had finally started to make impact and Alexandra who was being fuzzy too, crying and throwing tantrums was noticing it. Sam was at the end of his line dealing with both of them. Not that the child was at fault, but Dean's attitude was getting to them. Tension broke when one of Bobby's phones rang; it was a girl asking to speak with Bobby. Sam suggested that they check it out, while Dean wanted to check on Frank.

Deciding to split up, Sam took Alexandra and decided to visit the girl while Dean checked on Frank. Sam arrived to the girl's location and knocked on her door, telling her that he was a friend of Bobby's. The girl Krissy, opened the door and led him in, surprised that he had a baby.

"She's mine" he said when she asked.

She showed him to her father's study and he asked if she could make coffee, after he found what he was looking for, Alexandra firmly strapped to him, he called Krissy over.

"So I might know how to get your dad, but as you can see I have a kid of my own, so, do you mind babysitting?" he asked, Dean was probably going to kill him, but he couldn't take Alexandra to a hunt, so it was the lesser of two evils.

"Umm, yeah, sure" Krissy said, Sam nodded at her and went to get Alexandra's bags from his car.

"She's usually well behaved, and is not a picky eater, she takes naps in the afternoon and usually sleeps through the night" Sam explained as he placed Alexandra's stuff on the floor, he took off the carrier getting Alexandra out of it and placing her on the couch. "Her food is on the white bag, there should be enough there for a couple of days, but I hope to be back soon, kay?" Sam asked, Krissy nodded.

"Mama?" asked Alexandra, Sam sighed and looked at her, he crouched down to her size.

"You have to be good to Krissy, okay?" he asked, Alexandra held onto his flannel "Come on baby, you know that I have to do this, Krissy's father needs my help" he said, Alexandra looked at him, big green eyes and Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving.

* * *

Alexandra cried for an hour after Sam left, no matter what Krissy did to entertain her. The teenage girl ended up turning the TV on and that caught the toddler's attention. Krissy did her best at caring for Alexandra, even though the toddler was being hard on the teenager, when Dean arrived at Krissy's three days later Alexandra was crying and Krissy was ready to murder the child.

"DADA!" Alexandra screamed at the sight of Dean, Krissy sighed and Dean frowned as he went to pick the crying girl up.

"Sam left her here?" Dean asked, Krissy nodded.

"He asked me to babysit, if I had known I would have said no" Krissy said giving Alexandra the evil eye, Dean looked at the now calm girl in his arms who looked at him with green innocent eyes.

"I'll say that she hasn't been on her best behavior" Dean said and Krissy scoffed.

"She's been crying since Sam left, only getting distracted sometimes by the TV, then nothing else, not even the moose she calls bunny" said Krissy crossing her arms, Dean patted the back of Alexandra's hair and sighed.

After learning that Krissy had burnt the maps and everything pertaining Lee's hunt and learning that she knew about hunting and having a little discussion with her about the hunt and why she couldn't come, and followed by him actually letting Krissy go with him and setting Alexandra on the backseat with all her stuff, Dean wanted to punch or kill something, teenagers were complicated.

After following the monsters and Dean handcuffing Krissy to the steering wheel, because there was no way that he was going to let that girl in or Alexandra alone in the car he walked into the warehouse, Krissy picked the handcuff with a bobby pin and unstrapped Alexandra from the car chair.

"You're an annoying kid, but I ain't leaving you here" she said as she carried Alexandra inside, she watched as the blonde woman that they had been following threw Dean against a wall and while the other was on the floor, she placed Alexandra on the floor and tied one of the laces of Alexandra's sweater to one of the metal bars "You stay here and silent" she told the toddler who looked about to cry. Surprisingly Alexandra didn't start screaming her lungs out but rather silently stood where Krissy had placed her.

"Did you leave my kid in the car?" asked Dean as Sam killed the remaining vetala, Krissy huffed.

"I'm not crazy," said Krissy as she went behind a door and fetched Alexandra who had tears in her eyes.

"You brought her in here?" Dean asked even with more indignation than before, Krissy in true teenager fashion rolled her eyes at him but handed Alexandra over, who immediately latched onto Dean and started crying, Sam walked over them and started checking her over.

"She's fine," said Krissy as she untied her father.

After realizing that Alexandra was fine, if a little clingy, they took Lee and Krissy to the hospital and decided to stay in town for the night. The lady at the Motel gave them a weird look when they asked for a room with two queens while holding a sleeping toddler, but they were kind of getting used to that.

* * *

Sam slept with Alexandra using his chest as a bed, while Dean took the other bed, as Sam felt guilty for leaving the toddler with Krissy for three days. Dean also told him as much. Next morning they visited Lee at the hospital and Dean told him to quit for Krissy.

"You have a girl too, and you ain't quitting" said Lee, Dean sighed and looked at Alexandra who was safely in Sam's arms.

"Trust me, after we find a way to off the leviathans we are quitting" Dean said, Sam looked at his brother surprised but said nothing.

They walked out of the hospital and Krissy called Dean and thanked him, Dean smiled and told her that she was a horrible babysitter but otherwise an okay kid. They left promptly back to Montana. When they arrived Dean decided that they needed to sleep somewhere comfortable so he drove them to a nice looking motel instead of the cabin and rented a room for a couple of nights, Sam didn't really complain when he flopped on the bed, still tired from the ordeal with the Vetalas. Dean for his part was stuck with baby duty. After feeding and making sure Alexandra was ready to sleep he settled her between him and several pillows and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Several days later Jody called them with a case in Ohio, Sam and Dean looked at each other before agreeing to take the case. They packed up and went to Canton, Ohio with Alexandra in tow. Instead of a motel they decided to squat in an abandoned house, Sam buying a playpen that they could set for Alexandra in the house while they worked. Once Alexandra was happily distracted with her toys Sam and Dean started working, Dean went to talk with the witness while Sam stayed at the house in babysitting duty.

Dean returned several hours later with information from the guy. And so they kept checking the archives on the web while drinking beers, Dean tapped into the local video feeds and they realized that the guy that they were looking for hadn't aged a day. They decided to interrogate the girl, now old woman, who had been at the crime scene. Looking at Alexandra, Sam and Dean sighed.

"Think we can pass her on nanny shortage?" asked Dean, Sam shrugged.

Dean changed Alexandra's clothes for something warmer as they were going out, and headed to interrogate Terry Cervantes. The woman cooed over the baby and told them that the guy, Snider, lived down her parents' house. After giving them the exact location the guys left, but not without Terry giving Alexandra a cookie for being such a sweet girl. Come nighttime Sam and Dean were in the car watching Snider's house, eating, and Alexandra contently on Sam's lap as he fed her from his sandwich. They watched Snider walking out of the house; Dean immediately pulled out his gun and prepared to follow.

"Wait, wait, what's the plan?" Sam asked, Dean looked at him and Alexandra.

"Don't die" he said, and then looked at Sam "And don't loose the baby, you have the carrier thing?"

"Yeah" answered Sam.

"Put it on, hurry"

Several minutes later and Alexandra secured strapped to Sam, they followed Snider and Dean decided to split up but told Sam not to engage. Sam walked into the alley just in time to see Dean being sucked by a red light. He tried calling for Dean but received no answer, so decided to return to the house. Once back he placed Alexandra in the playpen and paced and started pacing around.

"Mama?" asked Alexandra after a while, Sam looked at her and sighed before picking her up.

"Hey sunshine" he said bouncing her up, she babbled happily and grabbed his hair; Sam smiled.

"Dada?"

"Uh… Dean had to go away for a moment sunshine, but he'll come back, kay?" he said, Alexandra frowned and Sam started panicking "But he'll be back soon, really soon"

His phone rang and he picked it up, he kept bouncing Alexandra as he explained Jody what had happened to Dean, she offered to help and while Sam hesitated at first, he remembered that he also had a child to look out for so he agreed and told Jody to look for Bobby's boxes.

When she arrived the next day, Sam was tired; Alexandra had spent the whole night crying for her Dada and Sam had tried everything to make her stop, resulting in a very cranky toddler and a very annoyed Winchester. Although, Alexandra did lighten up when she saw Jody. They soon set to work, placing Alexandra down for a well-needed nap.

"She cried all night," mumbled Sam while he and Jody shared a drink, Jody gave him a look.

"That's what they do Sam, they cry, she's possibly scared and in a new environment and Dean's missing, babies can also sense anxiety and fear, so she was probably mirroring your own feelings" Jody explained, Sam sighed.

"We need to get Dean back"

They figured out that they were up against Chronos, god of time, and that they needed to summon him at the same time that Dean had his hands on the god so Dean could hitch a ride back to their time. They spent the rest of the day looking for a way to bring Dean back, until Jody sent Sam to sleep and promised to keep an eye on Alexandra. Sam returned downstairs a couple of minutes later with a letter from Dean. Which led them to their next clue, a woman named Lila Taylor. Jody and Sam visited Miss Taylor, taking Alexandra with them, once they got the right time they just needed to wait so they could summon the god.

"You need to take Alexandra upstairs" said Sam handing the squirming toddler to Jody, Jody took the girl and nodded.

"You sure you'll be fine?" she asked; Sam nodded.

"Dean would kill me if I let something happen to her" he said ruffling Alexandra's hair, Jody gave him a look before heading upstairs with the toddler.

In the end Sam managed to do the summon right and Dean was returned to his rightful time, they also killed Chronos, but not before he told them that their future was black. Not five minutes after Dean returned Jody walked downstairs with Alexandra, who squealed and demanded to be put down so she could run to her Dada. Dean held her closely as he told Jody and Sam about his time with Eliot Ness.

"Yeah, but not even hunting with Eliot Ness could keep me away from my best girl, huh?" he said pressing a kiss to Alexandra's forehead, the toddler grabbed his face with her little hands and pressed a sloppy kiss to his nose.

"Dada" she cooed, Dean smiled.

"That's my girl" he said, that night he and Sam did manage to sleep, Alexandra choosing to sleep on Sam's chest rather than her playpen, Sam figured that it was the toddler's way of apologizing.


	6. Daddy Dearest

They returned to Whitefish, Montana after the scare of Chronos, but not for long. Sam found them a case in Seattle, in which men were being murdered and left with weird symbols. So far four men had been murdered, arms and legs sliced from their bodies. Sam was doing the driving while Dean napped on the passenger seat, Alexandra was distracted playing with her moose, on the backseat.

Dean woke up and he and Sam discussed the case, they were going to have to take Alexandra with them, blame it on a nanny shortage or something. They arrived in Seattle and got settled in a motel changing into their Fed suits; Dean also changed Alexandra's clothing for something warmer as the weather had been dropping lately. Once the brothers were ready they left to meet with the coroner.

When they arrived to the morgue at night they had to leave Alexandra with one of the nurses so they could check on the body, not that either of them wanted to, but they couldn't just walk into a morgue with a kid.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" asked the Nurse that was carrying Alexandra, the green eyes toddler smiled at the nurse and babbled happily.

The nurse held her until Sam and Dean walked out of the morgue; Sam took Alexandra from the nurse and thanked her.

"It was no problem, she was a total angel" the nurse said, Sam and Dean smiled politely at her and left.

"I'll admit it could be in the general vicinity of the ballpark of our kind of thing" Dean said as he and Sam walked out of the building, Sam snorted.

"Yeah, uh, "didn't match anything human" usually seals the deal for me. I don't know, I've never seen this symbol before." Sam said as he fixed his hold on Alexandra, Dean turned to look at him. "Let's get a bite to eat, go back to the motel, haul out the laptop." Sam proposed, Dean gave him a look.

"That's a great idea. Actually, that's a brilliant idea. Here's my counter. You do that, I'll go undercover, go mingle amongst the locals and see, uh, what kind of clues bubble to the surface." Dean proposed with a smile, Sam gave him a bitchface.

"You're going to a bar." He accused; Dean seemed offended

"Wow. If you want to oversimplify it." He said before walking off, Sam sighed and looked at Alexandra.

"I guess it's just you and I" he said and the toddler beamed at him.

Once Sam made it to the motel he shed off his jacket and proceded to give Alexandra a quick shower, as they had been in a hospital, he placed her in the carrier they had bought and strapped her in, handing her Bunny, while he took a quick shower. Afterwards he fixed dinner for them and pulled out his laptop for research, he put Alexandra to bed at nine on the bed that was intended for Dean, using the pillows as a barrier so she wouldn't roll over while he continued researching.

Next morning, he got a call, another murder had happened and the local police wanted him and Dean at the crime scene, he texted Dean the address and started to get ready, then he repeated the process with Alexandra and gave her mashed bananas for breakfast while he bit on an apple. Once they were both fed and ready to go, Sam left the motel room, Alexandra firmly on his hip.

"Ugh." Said Dean as he approached Sam and Alexandra.

"You look like crap." Sam pointed out; Dean gave him a look.

"Yeah, well, I feel worse than I look. I do recommend the Cobalt Room, by the way. Awesome night. Although I think I'm getting too old for this." Dean complained, Sam chuckled, and Alexandra squirmed until Sam handed her to Dean.

"She missed you" Sam said, Dean smiled at Alexandra.

"Of course she did, I'm her favorite" he said grabbing her nose playfully, she squealed in delight, Dean then returned his attention to Sam "By the way, did you, uh, figure out that symbol?"

"No. Um, we're gonna need an expert." Sam said, Dean sighed in annoyance.

"Expert? Our expert's dead." He said, Sam shrugged, a policeman approached them and they showed them their badges.

"The kid cannot be here" the policeman said, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Look man you called way too early for us to get a nanny and I wasn't about to leave my daughter alone in a motel room, her mother passed and I've been having a hard time as it is" Dean said gruffly, the policeman gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry sir" the policeman said, Dean sighed and motioned for him to go in with them, once inside Dean handed Alexandra to the policeman.

"Something happens to her you can bet something will happen to you" Dean threatened before walking into the bedroom, Sam looked at the policeman who was holding a very silent Alexandra.

"He gets like that when he hasn't had his coffee, and with Jo dying, it hit him hard" Sam said as an excuse for Dean's behavior and walked in after his brother.

The policeman stared at the toddler in his arms dumbly but walked around, Alexandra giggled and pointed at a nearby squirrel.

"Bunny!" she exclaimed animatedly, the policeman smiled.

"That is a squirrel little lady" he said, Alexandra shook her head smiling.

"Bunny" she repeated, the policeman nodded.

"If you say so, you're the expert here" he said, Alexandra giggled again, the policeman walked into the complex with Alexandra.

Another policeman was interrogating a neighbor by the door and Sam walked out of the apartment, Alexandra started squirming until she was placed on the floor, she walked to Sam, the policeman trailing behind her, she latched onto Sam's pant as he interrogated the neighbor.

"I was just trying to find out what happened. Jerry was a friend." The neighbor was saying, Sam looked down and smiled at Alexandra.

"Excuse me" he said as he picked her up settling her on his hip, then looked at the officer and nodded and then at the neighbor "I'm very sorry. Jerry was killed sometime last night. Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah. Two doors down."

"You, uh, you know anyone who would want to harm Jerry?"

"No. He was the nicest guy in the world. Well, his… his wife wasn't real happy with him."

"Why's that?"

"A few nights ago, he has a little one-night fling. Ann found out, took off. But... she would never do anything like..." the neighbor gestured at the house and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Of course, thanks." Sam said and the neighbor left, Dean joined Sam and they walked off.

"Who was that?" asked Dean.

"Neighbor. Said the vic's wife caught him cheating." Sam explained.

"Yeah, but we're not thinking it's the wife."

"Not unless she benches 350 and did the other guys as a warm-up." Sam said adjusting his hold on Alexandra, Dean reached for something inside his jacket.

"Shoot. I left Bobby's flask over at Lydia's." he said; Sam frowned.

"Lydia?" asked Sam.

"My workout partner from last night." Dean said smugly as he took out his phone "Now I've got to go get it."

"So, not only do you know her name, you're actually gonna call her?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Bite me."

"Oh, how sweet she gave you her number." Sam said with a smirk, Dean smiled at him.

"They always give you their number." Dean said as he dialed, they kept walking as Dean talked to Lydia, who seemed to be busy. "She's real busy" Dean said when Lydia hung up the phone; Sam just smiled at Dean and kept walking.

That night both brothers stayed in the motel room, trying to find someone in the area who could know what the symbol meant, and going through Bobby's stuff, Sam had found a professor at a nearby college and it was decided that he would visit the professor next morning while Dean was stuck to babysitting duty. That night Alexandra slept using Dean as a bed, as Sam would have to wakeup first to meet with the professor.

When mid morning came, Lydia still hadn't called Dean and he was fed up by it, so he dressed himself in the suit and dressed Alexandra to go out.

"You're gonna come with Daddy to retrieve something very important sweetheart," he told her as he strapped her into the car seat, she beamed at him and he handed her Bunny "You comfortable there?"

"No" she said giddy, Dean smiled and fixed the pink bow that he had put on her hair.

"That's my girl" he said before going to his seat.

He reached Lydia's house around noon and got Alexandra out of the car, he knocked on Lydia's door and she seemed surprised to see him.

"Don." She said surprised

"Dean. I guess you didn't get my messages." Dean said, as Alexandra attempted to pull his hair.

"No, I did. I've been busy." She said, the looked at Alexandra "And I guess that you too"

"Oh, yes. Anyway, I, uh, left that flask over here the other night."

"Yes. I found it. It was so beat up and old, I almost tossed it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, guy it belonged to was beat up and old, too. But I was very close with him, and I'd, uh, I'd hate to lose it." Dean said as he adjusted his hold on Alexandra who was being fuzzier than usual.

"I'll get it for you." Lydia said walking into the house, Dean following.

"So, how you been? Other than busy." Dean asked as Lydia fetched the flask, Dean caught glance of a kid in the other room

"Just that. Really busy. Here you go." She said handing Dean the flask, he maneuvered Alexandra so he could put the flask away.

"Oh, wow. I can see why you're busy. You've been babysitting, huh?" he asked looking at the baby in the crib.

"No." Lydia said fiddling with her necklace.

"Yours?" Dean asked surprised walking to the little girl, Alexandra watching the other baby interested.

"Uh-huh." Said Lydia walking after them.

"You didn't tell me you had a little girl." Said Dean as he greeted the little girl in the crib.

"Dada, Bunny" said Alexandra pointing at the little girl.

"There's probably all kinds of things we didn't tell each other, besides you have one too" said Lydia, Dean looked at Lydia.

"What's her name?" Dean asked.

"Emma, yours?"

"Alexandra" Dean answered Lydia, then turned his attention to Emma "Hi, Emma, this is Alex" he said presenting the two girls, he then looked at Alexandra "Can you say hi to Emma, sweetheart?"

"Nemma!" Alexandra said giggling reaching to pat Emma on the nose, Dean smiled and looked at Lydia.

"Your first?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Well, they grow like weeds, just look at this little lady" he said pressing a kiss to Alexandra's head, Lydia smiled.

"Yeah" she said.

Dean phone rung, he looked at the caller ID and the looked at Emma "Oh. Sorry. I got to take this" he excused himself and walked to the other room, Alexandra waving goodbye at Emma and Lydia as Dean spoke.

It was Sam calling, the professor still had nothing but they had to go to the coroner, during Sam's call Dean heard something weird going on in the other room, and got a little bit closer so he could her, it sounded as if the baby was talking, and not baby talk like Alexandra did, but actual talk. Dean immediately knew that something wrong was going on, so he decided to call Sam later while he investigated.


	7. Two Is Better Than One

Dean left Lydia's house and decided to set camp from his car, he strapped Alexandra on her seat and handed her a bottle so she could do something while he watched Lydia's house. He saw as a car arrived and two women stepped out going to ring Lydia's doorbell, Lydia answered soon after. Sam called while Dean was watching, mad at Dean for not showing at the coroner's, but Dean quickly explained what he was doing with Sam teasing Dean for being a stalker, until Dean reiterated that something was wrong with Lydia, Sam offered backup but Dean told him that it was fine. Sam also explained about the cold cases that he had found about at the coroner's.

The two women that had been inside Lydia's house walked out, Lydia close behind with a pink suitcase, a little girl following suit, Dean watched as Lydia said goodbye to the girl and caller her Emma. He decided to follow the car that had taken the little girl, until it dropped the girl in an alley where another woman was waiting.

Dean returned to the motel at night, at the same time as Sam, Alexandra immediately went for Sam, holding onto his hair, while Sam tried to pry her hands away. Dean started explaining the weird things he had seen at Lydia's

"So what? I mean, so maybe she has another kid she didn't tell you about." Sam said as they walked into the room, Dean gave him a look.

"Nope, just the one. Emma. But that night, when I was with her, she didn't have any. And I was at her place, man. There were no playpens, no blankets, no rubber ducks." Dean said; Sam smiled as he started rummaging through Alexandra's bags.

"Right. Like you would have been focused on that kind of thing." He said, Dean turned around to look at Sam.

"Hey, dude, that's the first thing you notice. Red flags." He said and Sam scoffed returning his attention to Alexandra who was squirming as he changed her diaper.

Dean walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers and a bottle of water "Then, all of a sudden, boom – baby." He then walking back to Sam, placed one of the beers on the table and took a sip out of the other, and started making Alexandra a bottle.

"Yeah, the one you thought talked." Sam said as he dressed Alexandra in her pajamas.

"Oh, it talked. And not baby talk like Alex here does, either." Dean said as Sam handed him Alexandra, now all ready, Sam went to take the beer that Dean had left open for him.

"Yeah because you know so much about child development?" Sam asked, Dean gave him a look.

"I know enough to know that they don't say, "Hey, Mom. Who's that guy?" So, cut to... Lydia's handing this kid who's calling her mommy over to these two women, right? But this is not a baby. No, no, this kid's got to be five. And same name – Emma." Dean said as he sat on the table with Alexandra on his lap drinking from her bottle, Sam took the other chair.

"You know, George Foreman named all his sons George." Sam said; Dean glared at him.

"Are you deliberately messing with me?" he asked, Sam shrugged and then smiled

"Dude, I know weird. Okay? There is no non-weird explanation for this. This morning, Emma was a baby. By sunset, she's Hannah Montana. Early years." Dean said, Sam nodded but didn't answer as his phone rang; he looked at his phone, then at Dean.

"It's the Professor." Sam said; Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Good. The Professor. Yeah, I'm sure he'll crack this wide open." He said before returning his attention to Alexandra who had finished her bottle, Dean finished his beer while holding her and then stood "Time for bed sweetheart"

Dean placed Alexandra on his bed while Sam talked to the professor, he took of his clothes deciding to forego the shower, once he was down to his boxers and undershirt he laid next to Alexandra on the bed who was looking at him, he poked her nose and smiled.

"You know that the Emma baby was a weird kid right?" he asked Alexandra who babbled at him "You're right, but Sammy and I will solve this, you'll see" he said.

Alexandra kept making noises at him, and Dean wondered why she didn't speak more, and then realized that she didn't really have to speak as he and Sam always seemed to know what she wanted or needed, she also rarely cried, being the time he got zapped back in time by Chronos the exception, but she was usually a quiet kid who loved babbling to him and Sam. Dean couldn't remember clearly how Sam had been at that age, but he guessed it didn't matter much anyways, as kids tended to develop differently, that much he had read on the internet, he also knew that Sam liked to do his own researches on baby caring, by far he thought that the two of them were making a good job on Alexandra.

Next morning, they went to visit the professor again who mentioned the Amazons, warrior women who served the goddess Harmonica, or something like that. They returned to the motel and decided to check Bobby's files to see if they could find something related, Dean was in charge of feeding Alexandra while Sam was on his laptop, after they fed her Dean put her down for a nap and continued his research.

The spent the rest of the afternoon researching until they connected the dots on the child Emma… who was possibly Dean's.

"And then suddenly...she's got a little baby in like fruit-fly time. That baby turns into a little girl just as fast." Dean said walking towards Sam, who was sitting at the table.

"Wow. So maybe you're… you're, uh..."

"Don't say it."

"Look, if that kid's yours"

"I said don't say it, look we already have a kid, it's not like we need another"

"Fine. I won't. But, Dean... Dude, seriously, a one-night stand, you're just gonna... roll the dice? You don't even"

"Of course not... Sam. What, do you think I'm brain-dead? Accidents happen. If one even did, which I-I-I don't think..." Dean seemed to consider his words, smiling a little bit before going serious again "No. You know what? We're – stop. We're not gonna talk about this anymore because my skin's starting to crawl!"

"All right, fine. But if it's true, if it happened..." Sam warned, Dean gave him a look.

"I know. I got to hang on to my hands and feet." Dean said serious, Sam nodded and returned to his research.

Dean sighed and went to sit by Alexandra who was still napping, he ran his hand through her dark hair and thought about Emma, if it was true and he had another child, then he probably needed to man up and take care of her, just as he and Sam had done with Alexandra, for the first time in his life Dean cursed his libido and thought about what he could do.

Sam and Dean's research went long into the night, Sam had found out that Lydia thought that Dean was an investor, and was mildly exasperated by Dean's actions. Alexandra woke up at some point, cranky from her nap, so Dean had to change a diaper and wash a very cranky kid and then try to feed said cranky kid that didn't want to be fed. Sam for his part kept putting important things on the walls. Suddenly Dean noticed that a paper had moved and the brothers argued about whereas Bobby was or not a ghost, then Sam discovered that the paper was in Greek and that the professor could read it and left, but not before telling Dean to stay put.

Dean sighed as Sam left and decided to clear out the beds before settling in with Alexandra, his gun near him and Sam's computer on his lap, while Alexandra was close to his side playing with Bunny. He heard the door, someone knocked three times. Dean stood warily hoisting Alexandra up with one hand and grabbing his gun with the other, he walked to the door, and hesitated before removing the safety chain and opening the door, a young girl was standing there.

"Hi. You don't know me, but my name is Emma. I need your help. I think I'm in trouble, and you're the only person I can trust." The girl said, Dean eyed her with distrust.

"Why?" he asked, Emma seemed nervous.

"Because you're my father." Dean gave her a hard look and tightened his hold on Alexandra.

"How'd you find me?"

"They've been watching you, ever since Mom got pregnant." Emma said; Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're such a prisoner, you mind telling me how you escaped?" he asked.

"I waited until lights out. The women who watch over us change shifts a little after 10:00."

"Uh-huh. And you left because...?"

"They stick you in there, and you trust them. It's all you know. And you don't question what they want you to do terrible things. That's why I had to leave. They tortured me." Emma said holding up her wrist, it was branded with the same symbol Dean and Sam had found on the victims. "They told me I had to endure pain so I could be strong like them. But I don't want to be like them."

"Okay. Come on in." Dean said allowing Emma to enter the room, Dean closed the door and placed the security chain back on, he placed his gun on the back of his jeans and looked at Emma, "Have a seat."

Emma looked at him but sat on one of the beds.

"Okay. Let's assume that you're not... like them. Yet" he said adjusting his hold on Alexandra and leaning against the table, Alexandra was staring at Emma curiously. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get me away from here. You're a good man. My mother told me that." Emma pressed on, Dean saw straight through the lie.

"I seriously doubt she said that. And if you knew me, you would seriously doubt it's true." He countered; Emma seemed frustrated.

"They told me you're a hunter. So maybe you'll understand about me. Maybe you can protect me. Just long enough so I can get away. Then I'll leave you alone. I know you don't want me, you already have a daughter" She said hitting on Dean's worst nerve, family, Dean looked uncomfortable

"All right, let's not... go there, okay? This isn't a matter of..." he said gesturing between them "You get this isn't a normal situation, right?"

"How would I know? Three days ago, I wasn't even alive. Now here I am. My mother threw me into that place. And my father... well... You get this is my last chance to have anything normal ever, right?" she said.

Dean sighed unsure of what to do, in one hand he wasn't really sure that he wanted Emma anywhere near Alexandra and it was probably a sentiment that Sam shared, on the other hand Emma was his kid and he couldn't just leave a kid alone in the world, never mention a Winchester one, fate tended to fuck those one over and over again. He looked at Emma again and realized that she kind of looked like him.

"Nemma!" Alexandra said interrupting his thoughts, Dean frowned and looked at the toddler in his arms.

"What sweetheart?" he asked, the toddler beamed at him and pointed at Emma.

"Nemma" she repeated as if it solved everything, Dean smiled at her and then looked at Emma.

"You look exhausted." Dean said after a while.

"And starving. It's been a tough sweet 16. So you believe me?" she asked hopeful, Dean nodded "You'll help me?"

"If you really want help." He said.

Dean kept talking to Emma, asking her about what the amazons would do once they found out she had left, she answered vaguely and that did nothing to settle his doubts, but Dean was not only thinking for himself, he had Alexandra to think about, and he was not going to be the one who put his little daughter in danger by allowing his other daughter to do something reckless, like killing him. Honestly life was extremely hard sometimes, Dean moved to the fridge to look if there was anything that he could feed Emma, he heard when she stood from her chair and he turned around pointing his gun at her, she had a dagger in her hand.

"I thought you needed help" he said carefully.

"I was told you'd be a challenge." Emma told him, Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you'd chat me up... try and catch me off guard. Almost worked. I was expecting your mother." He said trying to distract her, he was sure he probably couldn't kill her, not with Alexandra in his hands.

"It's not her place. I have to kill you." Emma said; Dean scoffed.

"Bullshit, you don't have to kill anyone" he said.

"It's what I am." Emma pressed.

"Well, then, I should just kill you right now." Dean said tightening the grip on his gun and thankful that Alexandra was quiet.

"Sure. But you could have done that 30 seconds ago. It's weirdly hard, isn't it? It is for me." Emma goaded a small smile on her lips.

"Knock it off." Hissed Dean, Emma kept her smile

"How could it not be? You're my father."

"Hey! We're not gonna do that."

"But it's true. You're the reason that we're standing here. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So now someone has to kill someone. You know what? So far, my childhood's been kind of disappointing."

"You haven't killed anybody yet, Emma. It doesn't have to be this way".

"I can't. I don't have a choice."

Sam took that moment to step in his gun drawn on Emma, who immediately turned, Dean shook his head quickly and Emma turned to look at Dean, fear in her eyes.

"Please don't let him hurt me" she pleaded before Sam hit her on the back of her head with his gun knocking her out, Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"That wont win you points with your niece" Dean tried to joke, Sam grimaced and moved to pick Emma up.

"Well it was that or killing her" Sam said, Dean nodded and decided to just hold Alexandra close to him, pressing a shaky kiss to her hair.

Sam and Dean tied Emma using the chains they always kept at hand, once they were sure that she was not going to break free they locked her in the trunk of the car they were driving and got the hell out of Seattle. When they arrived to Rufus' Cabin, Sam knocked Emma out again and proceeded to move her to the small dungeon underneath the cabin where he used more chains to keep her on place. Emma regained consciousness at night, both Sam and Dean were observing her, Alexandra perched on Sam's hip.

"Okay here's what's going to happen" said Sam looking at Emma "You're my brother's kid, which makes you my niece"

"Do you make it a habit to knock your nieces unconscious" Emma hissed angrily, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"I only have one niece, you, and I'd rather not make it an habit, but you were trying to kill my brother, so it was either kill you or knock you out until you saw reason" Sam said, Emma eyed Alexandra carefully.

"Dean told my mother that the girl was his" Emma pointed out; Sam sighed.

"And she is, turns out she's mine too, and no we don't know how, she just appeared" Sam said quickly, Emma looked at him confused.

"Babies don't appear out of thin air" she said.

"This one did, kid" Dean said crossing his arms, Emma glared at him, "Look, Em, whatever the Amazons told you, whatever crazy crap about the goddess that they follow, it doesn't have to be that way, you could have a family with us, you're a Winchester and we don't leave family behind, you have a little sister and an uncle that will spend most of his time being your mother"

"Why would he be my mother?" Emma asked confused, Dean smiled as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alex calls him mama, always has" Dean explained, Emma seemed to think about it.

"You won't hurt me?" she asked, Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"As long as you don't hurt any of us, you're family" Dean said, Emma looked at him "Look kid, I cannot guarantee you that Sammy and I will be the best parents because we're kind of new at this, but we will damn well try"

"They will hunt me down" Emma said.

"They won't" assured her Sam "They jumped ship when I killed one of the leaders, they won't touch you again Emma, you're ours"

"Okay" Emma said softly, Sam and Dean exchanged glances, Dean nodded and Sam handed Alexandra to him as he went to untie Emma.

That night was awkward, Dean offered Emma his bed and joked about getting a bigger place, Sam took his time to explain to Emma all about the Leviathans and the things that were currently happening. Dean also sat with her, holding Alexandra closely and introduced the sisters, Alexandra took Emma like a fish to water and it looked like Emma liked Alexandra too.

* * *

Reviews = Love = Chapters


	8. Winchester Family Values

**Summary. Emma gets her taste at being a Winchester and a big sister, she also discovers that clowns are evil. Sam is Mom, Dean wants and gets his slinky.**

* * *

Two days later the family of four was hitting the road on their way to Wichita to investigate about bizarre deaths. They stopped for coffee and breakfast and Frank contacted Dean via Payphone. After breakfast Sam started explaining the weird deaths in Wichita as Dean drove. Emma sat quietly in the back occasionally looking at Alexandra who spent most of the trip babbling to her moose.

When they arrived to Wichita, Dean quickly found them a nice looking motel, two queens and a roll up for Emma, as Sam had packed Alexandra's playpen/crib. Since it was still early Sam and Dean figured that they could check the body and interview the widow and so fed Alexandra and left Emma in charge while they went out. Dean left her a list of things that she could do and Sam handed her a phone that had his and Dean's number on speed dial.

Alexandra watched as Emma paced around the room and tried to get the older girl's attention by throwing some of her toys at her, Emma sighed as she started picking up toys.

"Now you decide to be annoying?" Emma asked, Alexandra who was standing on her playpen only smiled.

"Nemma up!" she said reaching out her hands to Emma, Emma sighed but went to pick her up, Alexandra immediately started chewing on Emma's hair and the amazon could only sight in annoyance, she turned the TV on and watched cartoons, while Alexandra munched on her hair, Emma figured that it could have been worse, she could have been dead.

Sam and Dean got back before dinner carrying a pizza. Emma handed Alexandra to Dean and dug in without saying a word.

"Did she behave?" Dean asked as he moved to change Alexandra's diaper and give her a bath.

"She was eating my hair, is that normal?" Emma asked, Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not, but Alexandra here likes playing with hair" Sam said, Emma scrunched her face at him.

"Is that why you keep it long?" she asked, Dean laughed from the bathroom and Sam bitchfaced.

"No, I actually like it long" he answered as he handed Emma another slice of pizza.

Dean walked out of the bathroom carrying a now clean Alexandra dressed in a pink onesie. He settled at the table, Alexandra between his legs and he managed to feed her a few bites of pizza before Alexandra started squirming.

"Mama" she said and Dean had to place her on the floor so she could run and latch onto Sam's leg "Mama up"

"Do I have to call you mom too?" asked Emma, Dean smirked at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"Only if you want to" answered Dean, Emma nodded and continued eating.

That night Sam got Emma an extra blanket, as the room was a bit cold and Dean tuck her in, ruffling her hair as he did so, as they were not yet comfortable enough for forehead kisses, Sam also patted her head before getting into his bed. Alexandra slept with Dean that night instead of in the playpen.

* * *

Next morning Sam and Dean woke up early and Dean actually left to examine another body while Sam stayed with the girls, he took both Emma and Alexandra out for breakfast at a close dinner that served pancakes, since Emma didn't know what to order Sam went with the Dean-approved-choice of chocolate chips pancakes, which Emma loved, and he fed Alexandra bits from his own oatmeal pancakes along with her formula.

After breakfast they returned to the motel until Dean called asking Sam about a place named Plucky's. Emma noticed as Sam tensed and tried to wave Dean off.

"It'll be fun, take the girls with you and remember that 99.99% of all clowns can't hurt you. Okay? And if it bleeds you can kill it." Dean said not really helping Sam's case, Dean hung up and Sam stood in the middle of the room.

"If it bleeds you can kill it" he repeated earning a confused stare from Emma. "Right, um… I'll get your sister ready,"

"We're going out?" she asked; Sam nodded.

"We're… um, we're going to Plucky's, it's a kids place, I'll be doing some interviews and you can take Alex to the games" Sam said, Emma nodded, not at all convinced.

Once Sam was sure that he could walk into Plucky's and not have a heart attack he and the girls left the motel, Alexandra dressed in a cute pair of jeans and a black shirt that said 'Daddy's Princess' in glittery pink letters and jacket thrown over it, Emma was wearing Jeans a plain green shirt and her jacket. Sam took a few breaths at the parking lot confusing Emma even more. He handed Alexandra to her and explained that he had to play Fed, Emma nodded and walked into Plucky's with Alexandra holding her hand.

Emma decided that she hated clowns, HATED THEM, and apparently so did Alexandra, if the way the girl was trying to merge into Emma was anything to go by, Emma sighed before carrying her and went to buy tokens to try her luck at the arcade, Alexandra firmly by her side. She got several tickets at Skee-ball but not enough to get something amusing, but she decided to pocket the tickets anyways, if she was right this was not going to be her last day at Plucky's.

After a couple of minutes Sam called her over and they finally left, Alexandra now secured in Sam's arms.

"I don't like clowns either" said Emma as Sam drove back to the motel, Sam gave her a look.

"Okay" he answered.

"Alex doesn't like them" she added and Sam looked at Alexandra through the rearview mirror and smiled.

"You two take after me then" he said, Emma let out a little smile and thought that maybe Sam wouldn't be that bad for a mom, just a little weird, but she could handle weird.

When they arrived to the motel Dean was already there with several boxes of Chinese food. He handed a box to Sam and presented Emma with two boxes.

"I didn't know which one you'd like" he said, Emma smiled at him and nodded, maybe Dean wouldn't be a bad dad either.

"Thanks" she said, Dean smiled at her before he dug in.

Emma decided that she liked sticky rice better than chow-mein. While she ate Sam and Dean discussed the case, something to do with creepy drawings at Plucky's, after dinner Sam and Dean led Emma and Alexandra to the car as there was no way that they would leave them alone at night in a motel room, so Emma had to wait in the car while Sam and Dean looked at the new body.

When they returned to the motel room that night Sam sat on his bed with Alexandra between his legs as he read her one of the children books that he had around, soon enough Emma's attention was captured and she slowly scooted closer to Sam, ending up sitting next to him as he read. Dean took a picture with his phone and sent it to Jody, who had been informed about the Emma situation, with the caption 'They multiply', Jody immediately texted him back 'So I've noticed'. Dean kept texting Jody, informing her that she was to be godmother of both kids.

"Dean" called Sam softly, Dean looked up to Sam from the computer and saw that both Alexandra and Emma had fallen asleep; he chuckled.

"You put them to sleep Sammy" he said with a smirk on his face, Sam rolled his eyes as Dean stood from the table and went to fix Emma's bed.

"So, Alex is sleeping with you tonight?" Sam asked as Dean maneuvered a sleeping Emma into her bed.

"Nah, you take her, I had her last night" he said as he finished tucking Emma in, Sam nodded at him and started getting ready for bed himself.

Emma woke up confused next morning as she swore that she had fallen asleep on Sam's bed instead of her own, when she pushed herself to a sitting position she saw that Sam and Dean were still asleep, but Alexandra was sitting on Sam's chest looking at her.

"Nemma!" Alexandra greeted getting off Sam and waking him up in the process, Sam rubbed his eyes blearily and moved to place Alexandra on the floor; who promptly made her way to Emma's bed "Nemma up!"

Emma sighed but picked the little girl up and sat her next to her on the bed, "Hello you little monster"

"montwar," Alexandra repeated happily and Emma ruffled the girl's hair.

"Emma?" asked Sam from his bed, she looked up at him "You okay with getting her ready while I go get some breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, Sam smiled at her and walked into the bathroom, stepping out fully dressed several minutes later, he ruffled her hair as he walked past her on his way to the door.

Emma got off her bed and noticed that Dean was still sleeping; she held Alexandra's hand and led the little girl into the bathroom. Twenty minutes, two temper tantrums and a Dean intervention later, Emma watched as Dean placed a blue hair bow on Alexandra's head.

"Has she been uncomfortable all morning?" he asked Emma as he bounced a crying Alexandra, Emma shook her head.

"Only when I started brushing her teeth, um… Mom said it was important" Emma answered; Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sammy mom or Lydia mom?" Dean asked; Emma cracked a smile.

"Sammy mom" Emma answered, Dean grinned at her before returning his attention to the crying toddler.

"Shhhh… baby its fine, look Daddy's here, Emma too and Sammy's getting some yummy breakfast… Shhh…" he said softly trying to calm the toddler down, Alexandra kept on crying, even when Sam returned with food.

Sam tried taking her but she wanted to stay with Dean, but continued crying. Thirty minutes of a crying toddler later they discovered that she was teething as her molars were growing out and that Emma had accidentally hurt her gums, so Sam proceeded to put Alexandra's bib on ice and then hand it to her. She calmed down afterwards and the three Winchesters were grateful for it.

"I think is best if Sammy sticks to teeth brushing duty for toddlers" Dean announced as he fed Alexandra pieces of his bacon, Emma nodded.

"Mom is better at it" she said and Sam glared at Dean who threw him an innocent look.

"Emma, its Sam or Uncle Sam or Dad 2 or Papa if it makes you feel more comfortable, just not mom" Sam said, Emma looked at Dean, then at Sam and shrugged.

"Papa it is" she said and looked at Dean who shrugged.

"You know, now people will believe that we're gay" said Dean after a while, Sam threw him bitchface number seven, Emma giggled into her pancakes as she watched the exchange.

After breakfast Sam turned on the TV for Emma and Alexandra in a child appropriate channel while he and Dean discussed the case.

"Well, whatever it is, at least we know where it is." Said Sam as he and Dean were seated on the table.

"Plucky's!" Dean answered, Sam nodded.

"That's where the victims are getting picked up."

"Yeah, but we swept the place last night, and nada." Dean said gesturing with his hands.

"I can go back. Go to the employees, maybe dig up some dirt."

"What good's that gonna do? They think you're a Fed. The one guy who was gonna rat, he got Bruce'd. If anybody knows anything, they're not gonna tell you."

"All right." Sam said clapping his hands "Yep. That's the plan." He said and stood fro his chair walking to the bathroom "I'll go back, play bad cop, really lean into them."

"And...?" Dean asked, Sam turned to look at him.

"And... when I'm done, then you watch them." He answered.

"So if somebody freaks out, then that's our creep."

"Or he'll lead us closer, and you can track him."

"Well, what's my cover?"

"I don't know. Just hang back. Act normal, take the girls with you, be the dad taking his kids to Plucky's for the weekend, I don't know Dean" Sam said before walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, take the girls, be the weird single dad hanging at Plucky's" Dean said and looked at the girls that were still watching TV on Sam's bed.

An hour later Dean walked into Plucky's holding Alexandra and Emma's hands. Emma looked uncomfortable, but Dean figured that it was teen stuff, while Alexandra was just looking around and trying to stay away from the clowns. Dean sat with them on a table and handed Emma money so she could get tokens and play for tickets. He tried to buy a slinky until the overly excited guy behind the counter told him that only tickets were accepted. He took Alexandra and roped Emma into helping him win enough tickets for the slinky.

A couple of minutes later Dean handed Emma more money and tasked her with getting more tickets while he 'went to work', Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"And please watch out for your sister" he said before pressing a kiss to Alexandra's hair, then one to Emma for good measure, he grinned at her before following the manager through a back door.

Emma sighed before taking Alexandra's hand in her and walking away to buy more tokens. Emma kept playing skeeball until she had managed to acquire a really big quantity of tickets, she folded them and handed most of them to Alexandra who was sitting on the skeeball machine next to the one she was using. It helped that she was an Amazon and that her skills were nearly perfect, so she was really good at the game and Alexandra was cheering on her, and so what if she wanted to impress her little sister with her _madz skillz._

She played for two hours until Dean went and retrieve them, scooping Alexandra into his arms and then passing an arm around Emma's shoulder, she had gotten enough tickets, but not a thousand, Dean told her that it was fine and let her choose her prize. She ended up choosing a funky looking notepad and a pen. They walked out of Plucky's and waited for Sam, who arrived covered in glitter. Alexandra wanted Sam to carry her, but Dean decided against it as glitter and toddlers were probably a bad combination, although that didn't stop Dean and Emma to make fun of Sam.

Emma found it funny yet oddly cute when Sam handed Dean a giant slinky. Dean showed the slinky to Alexandra who was still perched on his hip and clapped when Dean grinned at her, she pointed at the slinky.

"Dada p'ay!" she said and Dean laughed.

"Oh yes, Daddy will play with his slinky" he said as he got her into her car seat, placing the slinky on her lap.

"Inky" she repeated gabbing the slinky; Dean nodded at her.

As Sam held open a door for her, Emma figured that maybe she could do this whole family thing that Sam and Dean were talking about. She looked at Dean from her seat and was suddenly glad that he had talked her out of killing him as she supposed that the amazons would have not treated her like Sam and Dean did.

* * *

 **So yeah, Emma is officially Winchester material, Sam needs to accept that he is mom and Dean is Dean.**

 **Hope you liked this, it was a bitch to write, I hope I got Emma right. Stay tuned, cause I'll try to keep my updates consistent (i'll try) but with life as it is, it's kind of hard, adulting sucks and I'll be asking for a refund. Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews = Love**


End file.
